yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kaymakam
thumb|330px|[[Kaymakam çeşmesi]] thumb|362px|Talat Paşa'nın başbakan olarak Kaymakamlara tutumu : me üzerine bile derhâl azl ve tebdilleri örevden alınmaları ci etine I olunal idilme erek haklarında tahkîkat-ı ibtidâi ğa çıkmal ettikden sonra tebdil ve a azilleri hareketine idilmekde” oldu unu so le en 'Talat Cemal Pa a' a söz konusu aymakamı yalnız bir subayın raporu üzerine "mevki' me'mûriyetinden aldırılması”nın doğru olmadığım' bildirmek- "idam da a i değişik haDis ce- ettiğini ve kaymakamı görevine iade ettiğini söylemektedir.139 Belgenin önemi şuradadır ki, yine aynı belgede Talat, Ermenilerin sürgün işlerinin Dâhiliye Nezareti ve Halep Vilâyeti'nin sorumluluğu altında olduğunu hatırlatmakta ve bir anlamda Cemal Paşa'yı tehcir işlerine karışmaması için uyarmaktadır. Talat Paşa, daha sonra Adana Vilâyeti'ne de ayrı bir telgraf çekecek ve "Ermeni sevkiyatındaki su-i idaresinden dolayı merkeze aldırılan İslahiye kaymakamının gayreti sebebiyle memuriyete iadesinin gerekli olduğu ve bu gibi kaymakamların işten el çektirilmeyip tereddüt edildiği takdirde Nezârete sorulmasını" isteyecektir. 140 Bu bel enin, Ermenilere kar ı su işleyen devlet memurlarının Kaymakam, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti idare sistemine göre mülkî taksimatta, ilçenin genel yönetiminden sorumlu olan, Hükûmeti ilçede bizzat temsil eden, ilçenin en büyük mülkî idare amiri, kolluk makamı ve ilçedeki en yetkili kamu görevlisidir. Etimolojisi Kaymakam sözcüğü, Arapça'da "yerine" anlamına gelen kâim sözcüğüyle rütbe, mevki anlamına gelen makam sözcüğünün birleşmesinden oluşur. Kaymakam, osmanlı döneminde Padişahlık makamını temsil ederken, günümüzde ise Hükümeti temsil eder. Eğitimi Kaymakam olabilmek için, Siyasal Bilgiler, Hukuk veya İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültelerinden birinden mezunu olma şartı aranır. Kaymakamlar 3 yıl süren bir eğitimden sonra müşterek kararname ile atanırlar. Kaymakamların Yabancı Dil Puanları Bakanlığımız merkez ve taşra teşkilatında görev yapan mülki idare amirlerinin yabancı dil bilgi seviyelerinin tespit edilmesine esas olmak üzere, son 2 yıl içerisinde almış oldukları en az *6.0 puan ve üzerindeki IELTS veya 66 TOELF (IBT) , *187 TOELF (CBT) , 517 (TOELF (PBT) puan ve üzerindeki sınav sonuçlarına ihtiyaç duyulduğu ekte bir örneği gönderilen ilgi yazı ile bildirilmiştir. İlimizde görevli mülki idare amirlerinin 2 yıl içerisinde katılmış oldukları sınav sonuç belgelerini, yoksa istedikleri takdirde söz konusu sınavlara yeniden girerek belirtilen seviye ve üzerinde alacakları belgeleri 30/07/2010 tarihine kadar Valiliğimize göndermelerini rica ederim. Yutr-dışı doktora master proğramları için gereken yabancı dil puanları 2013 *5 doktora 24 ay *9 master 12 ay Sınav son iki yıl IELTS Akademik IELTS (AC) 6,0 ve üzeri TOELF TOEFL(IBT ) 70 ve üzeri TOEFL(CBT) 170 ve üzeri Ekim 2013 e kadar geçerlidir. Kaymakam adaylığı Kaymakam Adaylığı eğitimi aşağıdaki süreçlerden oluşur: *İl Merkez stajı 1 ay *Bakanlık Merkez stajı-1 3 ay *Kaymakam Refikliği stajı 1 ay *Mülkiye Müfettişi Refakatinde Teftiş stajı 1.5 ay *Bakanlık Merkez stajı-2 4 ay *Yurt dışı stajı 12 ay *Milli Güvenlik stajı 1.5 ay *Kaymakam Vekilliği stajı 8 ay *Kaymakamlık Kursu 4 ay Kaymakam adaylığı, Mülki İdare Amirliği hizmet sınıfının ilk rütbesi olup Kaymakamlık Kursundan sonra başarılı olanların, Kaymakam olarak kura ile atandıkları sürece verilen isimdir. Eski adı maiyet memurluğudur. Kaymakamlık kursunu başarıyla tamamladıktan sonra müşterek kararname ile atanarak görev başına gelen kaymakamlar, valilere bağlı olarak çalışırlar. Görev yerleri atama yönetmeliklerindeki ilçe sınıflandırmasına göre değişir. Bu süreler 2 yıldan 5 yıla kadar çıkabilmektedir. Kaymakamlık bir meslek memuriyeti olup son Avrupa Birliği uyum yasaları çerçevesinde başka bir mesleğe mensup kişilerin vekaleten bile Kaymakamlık yapmalarına olanak sağlamaz. İlçe görevlileri ve Kaymakam ilişkisi Kaymakamlar, bakanlıkların İlçe Teşkilatları Kaymakama bağlı kuruluşlar olarak faaliyet gösterirler. 3046 Sayılı Yasa Madde 8 - Bakanlığın kuruluş amaçlarını gerçekleştirmek ve yürütmekte oldukları hizmetleri vatandaşlara sunmakla görevli bakanlık taşra teşkilatı, ihtiyaca göre aşağıdaki kuruluşların tamamından veya birkaçından meydana gelecek şekilde düzenlenir. a) İl valisine bağlı il kuruluşları, b) Kaymakama bağlı ilçe kuruluşları, c) Doğrudan merkeze bağlı taşra kuruluşları. 3046 Sayılı Yasa Madde 15/f -Bakanlıkların Taşra teşkilatı ilçe kuruluşları aşağıdaki şekilde düzenlenir: Bakanlıkların Taşra teşkilatı ilçe kuruluşları 1. Kaymakam, 2. İlçe Müdürlüğü, 3. İhtiyaç bulunan ilçelerde Şube Müdürlüğü, 4. Şeflik, 5. Memurluk. Yani Kaymakam ilçede her bakanlığın bir numaralı görevlisidir. Kaymakam ilçenin sorunlarını giderir ve ihtiyaçları karşılar. Temsil yönü *Taşıt kanuna göre ilçede tek makam aracı kaymakama aittir. *Kaymakam ilçede Hükümetin temsilcisidir. bg:Каймакам - de:Kaymakam - el:Καϊμακάμης - en:Kaymakam - es:Kaymakam - hr:Kaymakam - mk:Кајмакам - pl:Kajmakam A kaymakam (also spelled kaimakam and caimacam; English: sub-governor) is the title used for the governor of a provincial district in the Republic of Turkey and in Lebanon; additionally, it was a title used for roughly the same official position in the Ottoman Empire. Etimolojisi The modern Turkish term kaymakam or kaimakam originally comes from two Arabic words as used in Ottoman Turkish: kâim (قائم), meaning "in the place of"; and makâm (مقام), originally used for "place" but, in this context, used with the sense of "office", "position", or "state". Thus, in Ottoman times, a kâim-makâm was a state officer who was considered a representative of the sultan at a local level; today, a kaymakam is a representative of the government or state at a local level. Tarihçesi According to some, the first kaymakam in history was ‘Alī ibn Abī Ṭālib, who is supposed to have been appointed by the Islamic prophet, Muhammad, as the first rightful caliph. Thus, ‘Alī was considered to be serving "in the place of" Muhammad. The term has a more specific meaning in Moldavian and Wallachian history, where it refers to a temporary replacement for a Hospodar ("prince"), in and after Phanariote rule, as well as the delegates of the Oltenian Ban in Craiova after the main office was moved to Bucharest during the same period (1761). In this context, the word may be spelled caimacam, while the Romanian term for the office is căimăcămie. In Arabia, four hakims (native rulers) of the later emirate of Qatar held the additional Ottoman title of kaymakam in their administrative capacity since 1872 of district administrator since the establishment of Ottoman sovereignty (as kazan district of Sandjak al-Hasa, within the vilayet of Baghdad, from 1875 Basra vilayet) till this was exchanged on 3 November 1916 with a British protectorate (as Sheikdom of Qatar, colonially under the chief political resident of the Persian Gulf, at Bahrein). Similarly, three ruling native hakims of the later emirate of Kuwait, were also also Kaymakam of a kazan in the same province, 1871 till a British protectorate, also on 3 November 1914. In the Ottoman army, as well as in the Egypt of Muhammad Ali, the title of kaymakam came to be used for a lieutenant colonel; it was also applied to naval commanders in the same context. Mustafa Kemal, the founder of modern Turkey, also served as a kaymakam for the 57th regiment in the Battle of Gallipoli. Kaymakams as an official rank *‘Alī ibn Abī Ṭālib *Boğazlıyan Kaymakamı *Yalova Kaymakamı * Kara Mustafa Paşa Sadaret Kaymakamı Kaymakams as a military rank *Mustafa Kemal *Kaymakam Şerif Bey The rank is attested in use with a British officer commanding the Equatorial Battalion in East Africa, 1918: Kaimakam R F White DSO who was an officer of the Essex Regiment. 1 See also *Subdivisions of the Ottoman Empire Sources and references (incomplete) *WorldStatesmen- see present nations 1 WO 100/410 folio 283 - medal roll for "East Africa 1918" clasp to Africa General Service Medal, The National Archives, Kew Kaymakam Vikisiz çeviri Bir kaymakam (ayrıca Kaymakamı ve caimacam yazıldığından; İngilizce: sub-vali) Başlık Türkiye Cumhuriyeti ve Lübnan içinde ve içinde bir il ilçe ve vali için kullanılan; Ayrıca, bir başlık olarak kabaca aynı resmi konum için kullanılan bir Osmanlı İmparatorluğu. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Etymology 1 Kökeni * 2 History 2 Tarihçe * 3 Kaymakams as an official rank Resmi bir rütbe olarak 3 Kaymakams * 4 Kaymakams as a military rank Askeri bir rütbe olarak 4 Kaymakams * 5 See also 5 Ayrıca bakınız * 6 Sources and references 6 Kaynaklar ve referanslar Kökeni The modern Turkish term kaymakam or kaimakam originally comes from two Arabic words as used in Ottoman Turkish : kâim (قائم), meaning "in the place of"; and makâm (مقام), originally used for "place" but, in this context, used with the sense of "office", "position", or "state". Modern türk terim kaymakam veya Kaymakamı başlangıçta iki Arapça kelime olarak Osmanlı türk kullanılan: (قائم) Kaim dan, "bir yerde" anlamına gelir ve Makâm (مقام), aslında "yer" için kullanılan, ancak, bu bağlamda, "ofis" anlamında kullanılan, "pozisyon" veya "ülke". Thus, in Ottoman times, a kâim-makâm was a state officer who was considered a representative of the sultan at a local level; today, a kaymakam is a representative of the government or state at a local level. Böylece, Osmanlılar zamanında, bir Kaim-Makâm eden padişahın bir temsilcisi olarak bir devlet memuru yerel düzeyde olduğunu bugün bir kaymakam yerel düzeyde hükümet veya devletin bir temsilcisidir. [ edit ] History Değiştir Tarihçe According to some, the first kaymakam in history was 'Alī ibn Abī Ṭālib , who is supposed to have been appointed by the Islamic prophet , Muhammad , as the first rightful caliph . Bazılarına göre, tarihte ilk kaymakam 'Ali bin Ebi Talib, kim haklı ilk halife olarak İslam peygamberi, Muhammed, tayin edilmiş varsayılıyor oldu. Thus, 'Alī was considered to be serving "in the place of" Muhammad. Böylece, 'Ali kabul edildi "nin yerine" Muhammed hizmet gerekir. The term has a more specific meaning in Moldavian and Wallachian history, where it refers to a temporary replacement for a Hospodar ("prince"), in and after Phanariote rule, as well as the delegates of the Oltenian Ban in Craiova after the main office was moved to Bucharest during the same period (1761). Terim Moldova ve Wallachian tarih, bir yerde bir Hospodar ( "prens"), ve bir geçici değiştirilmesi anlamına gelir daha özel bir anlam vardır ana ofis Phanariote kural gibi Craiova içinde Oltenian Ban ve delege sonra sonra Aynı dönemde (1761) sırasında Bükreş taşındı. In this context, the word may be spelled caimacam , while the Romanian term for the office is căimăcămie . Süre ofis için Romen terim căimăcămie olduğunu Bu bağlamda, kelime, caimacam yazıldığından olabilir. In Arabia, four hakims (native rulers) of the later emirate of Qatar held the additional Ottoman title of kaymakam in their administrative capacity since 1872 of district administrator since the establishment of Ottoman sovereignty (as kazan district of Sandjak al-Hasa, within the vilayet of Baghdad, from 1875 Basra vilayet) till this was exchanged on 3 November 1916 with a British protectorate (as Sheikdom of Qatar, colonially under the chief political resident of the Persian Gulf, at Bahrein ). Türkiye, dört hakims sonra Katar ve Emirliği (yerel yöneticileri), idari kapasite ile 1.872 ilçe yöneticisinin beri Osmanlı egemenliğinin kurulması (as Kazan ilçe Sandjak al ve-Hasa, içinde bu yana kaymakam ve ek Osmanlı unvanını Bu 3 Kasım 1916 tarihinde bir İngiliz himayesi ile değiştirildi kadar 1.875 Basra vilayeti gelen Bağdat'ın vilayeti) (as Sheikdom Katar, sömürge Fars Körfezi'nin baş siyasi ikamet altında, Bahreyn de). Similarly, three ruling native hakims of the later emirate of Kuwait, were also also Kaymakam of a kazan in the same province, 1871 till a British protectorate, also on 3 November 1914. Benzer şekilde, daha sonra Kuveyt Emirliği üç iktidar yerli hakims vardı da da aynı ilinde bir kazan, 1871 İngiliz himayesi altına kadar, 3 ayrıca Kasım 1914 Kaymakam. In the Ottoman army , as well as in the Egypt of Muhammad Ali , the title of kaymakam came to be used for a lieutenant colonel ; it was also applied to naval commanders in the same context. Mustafa Kemal , the founder of modern Turkey, also served as a kaymakam for the 57th regiment in the Battle of Gallipoli . Osmanlı ordusu içinde, hem de Mısır Muhammed Ali, kaymakam başlığı ile de bir yarbay için kullanılacak geldi, aynı zamanda deniz komutanları için aynı kapsamda. Mustafa Kemal, modern Türkiye'nin, aynı zamanda kurucusu uygulandı Battle of Gallipoli yılında 57. Alay için bir kaymakam olarak görev yaptı. [ edit ] Kaymakams as an official rank Değiştir Kaymakams resmi bir rütbe olarak * 'Alī ibn Abī Ṭālib 'Ali bin Ebi Talib * Boğazlıyan Kaymakamı Boğazlıyan, Yozgat Kaymakamı * Yalova Kaymakamı Yalova Kaymakamı [ edit ] Kaymakams as a military rank Değiştir Kaymakams askeri bir rütbe olarak * Mustafa Kemal Mustafa Kemal * Kaymakam Şerif Bey Kaymakam Şerif Bey The rank is attested in use with a British officer commanding the Equatorial Battalion in East Africa, 1918: Kaimakam RF White DSO who was an officer of the Essex Regiment. Rütbe kullanılan bir İngiliz subayı Doğu Afrika, 1918 yılında Ekvator Taburu komuta: Kaymakamı RF Beyaz DSO olan İstanbul Alay bir subaydı ile tespit olduğunu. 1 1 [ edit ] See also Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız * Subdivisions of the Ottoman Empire Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun Subdivisions [ edit ] Sources and references Değiştir Kaynaklar ve referanslar (incomplete) () eksik * WorldStatesmen- see present nations WorldStatesmen-günümüz ülkeleri görmek 1 WO 100/410 folio 283 - medal roll for "East Africa 1918" clasp to Africa General Service Medal, The National Archives, Kew 1 WO 100/410 folyo 283 - için madalya rulo "Doğu Afrika 1.918 Africa Genel Hizmet Madalyası, National Archives, Kew için" toka Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaymakam " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaymakam" 'dan alındı Categories : Gubernatorial titles | Egyptian nobility | Ottoman civil servants | History of Romania | Military ranks | Turkish titles | Turkish words and phrases Sayfa kategorileri: valiye başlıkları | Mısır asalet | Osmanlı devlet memurlarının | Romanya tarihi | Askeri sırada | türk başlıkları | Türkçe kelime ve deyimleri Kaymakam otomatik wikili çeviri kaymakam' (also spelled kaimakam and caimacam; English: sub-governor) is the title used for the governor of a provincial district in the Republic of Turkey and in Lebanon; additionally, it was a title used for roughly the same official position in the Ottoman Empire. Etymology The modern Turkish term kaymakam or kaimakam originally comes from two Arabic words as used in Ottoman Turkish: kâim (قائم), meaning "in the place of"; and makâm (مقام), originally used for "place" but, in this context, used with the sense of "office", "position", or "state". Bir'' 'kaymakam''' (ayrıca'' ' ve'' 'caimacam Kaymakamı yazıldığından; İngilizce:alt valisi) başlığı için kullanılır [[vali] ve | il] ilçe in Türkiye Cumhuriyeti ve [Lübnan]; Ayrıca, bir başlık kabaca aynı resmi konumda kullanıldı Osmanlı İmparatorluğu. Kökeni ilk iki Arapça gibi kelimeler gelir [türk dil | türk] dönem kaymakam'veya''Kaymakamı''kullanılır in Osmanlı türk:Kaim(قائم), "bir yerde anlamı" ve''Makâm''(مقام), aslında "yer" için kullanılan, ancak, bu bağlamda , "ofis" anlamında kullanılan, "pozisyon" veya "ülke". Thus, in Ottoman times, a kâim-makâm was a state officer who was considered a representative of the sultan at a local level; today, a kaymakam is a representative of the government or state at a local level. History According to some, the first kaymakam in history was 'Alī ibn Abī Ṭālib, who is supposed to have been appointed by the Islamic prophet, Muhammad, as the first rightful caliph. Böylece, Osmanlılar zamanında, bir''Kaim-Makâm''olan temsilcisi olarak bir devlet memuru [Osmanlı Hanedanı yerel düzeyde | padişah] de bugün, bir kaymakam'bir temsilcisidir hükümet veya devlet yerel düzeyde. Tarih Bazı göre, tarihte ilk kaymakam' 'Abi Talib olan İbn varsayılır Ali edilmiş oldu İslam peygamber, Muhammed, ilk olarak haklı [halife tarafından atanan]. Thus, 'Alī was considered to be serving "in the place of" Muhammad. The term has a more specific meaning in Moldavian and Wallachian history, where it refers to a temporary replacement for a Hospodar ("prince"), in and after Phanariote rule, as well as the delegates of the Oltenian Ban in Craiova after the main office was moved to Bucharest during the same period (1761). Böylece, 'Ali kabul edildi "nin yerine" Muhammed. Terim daha özel bir anlama sahiptir hizmet için [Moldavya] n ve Eflak n tarihi, nerede bir için geçici bir yedek anlamına gelir [ Hospodar] ( "prens") ve [[Phanariote] kural gibi delege sonra [Oltenia] n Ban yılında Craiova] sonra ana ofisi aynı dönemine (1761) [Bükreş] sırasında taşınmıştır. In this context, the word may be spelled caimacam, while the Romanian term for the office is căimăcămie. In Arabia, four hakims (native rulers) of the later emirate of Qatar held the additional Ottoman title of kaymakam in their administrative capacity since 1872 of district administrator since the establishment of Ottoman sovereignty (as kazan district of Sandjak al-Hasa, within the vilayet of Baghdad, from 1875 Basra vilayet) till this was exchanged on 3 November 1916 with a British protectorate (as Sheikdom of Qatar, colonially under the chief political resident of the Persian Gulf, at Bahrein). Süre ofis için Romence terim''căimăcămie''. Türkiye, dört''Hakim ler''Bu bağlamda, kelime', caimacam yazıldığından olabilir daha sonra Emirliği (yerel yöneticileri) [Katar], idari kapasite ile 1.872 ilçe yöneticisinin beri Osmanlı egemenliğinin kurulması ([Kazan []] tarafından [Sandjak olarak yana kaymakam ve ek Osmanlı unvanını ] El-Hasa, içinde vilayet Bağdat'ın, 1875 Basra vilayeti gelen) bu kadar 3 Kasım 1916 tarihinde ile alışverişinde bir [himaye] (as Sheikdom of Qatar, sömürge altında baş siyasi Fars Körfezi yerleşik, [Bahreyn]). Similarly, three ruling native hakims of the later emirate of Kuwait, were also also Kaymakam of a kazan in the same province, 1871 till a British protectorate, also on 3 November 1914. In the Ottoman army, as well as in the Egypt of Muhammad Ali, the title of kaymakam came to be used for a lieutenant colonel; it was also applied to naval commanders in the same context. Benzer şekilde, daha sonra Kuveyt Emirliği üç iktidar yerli hakims vardı da da aynı ilinde bir kazan, 1871 İngiliz himayesi altına kadar, ve 3 Kasım 1914 tarihinde de Kaymakam. [İmparatorluğu'nun askeri | Osmanlı ordusu ], yanı sıra Mısır [Muhammad Ali of Egypt | Muhammed Ali],kaymakam''başlığını bir üzere geldi [Teğmen Albay | Yarbay]; aynı zamanda donanma komutanlarına aynı bağlamda uygulandı. Mustafa Kemal, the founder of modern Turkey, also served as a ''kaymakam for the 57th regiment in the Battle of Gallipoli. Kaymakams as an official rank *'Alī ibn Abī Ṭālib *Boğazlıyan Kaymakamı *Yalova Kaymakamı Kaymakams as a military rank *Mustafa Kemal *Kaymakam Şerif Bey The rank is attested in use with a British officer commanding the Equatorial Battalion in East Africa, 1918: Kaimakam RF White DSO who was an officer of the Essex Regiment. Mustafa Kemal, modern Türkiye'nin kurucusu için de bir''kaymakam''olarak Battle of Gallipoli. Kaymakams 57. alayı bir resmi olarak görev rank * 'Ali ibn Abi Talib * Boğazlıyan, Yozgat Kaymakamı * Yalova Kaymakamı Kaymakams askeri bir rütbe olarak * Mustafa Kemal * Kaymakam Şerif Bey rütbe kullanılan bir İngiliz subayı Doğu Afrika, 1918 yılında Ekvator Taburu komuta: Kaymakamı RF Beyaz DSO olan İstanbul Alay bir subaydı ile tespit olduğunu. 1 See also *Subdivisions of the Ottoman Empire Sources and references (incomplete) *WorldStatesmen- see present nations 1 WO 100/410 folio 283 - medal roll for "East Africa 1918" clasp to Africa General Service Medal, The National Archives, Kew bg:Каймакам de:Kaymakam el:Καϊμακάμης es:Kaymakam hr:Kaymakam mk:Кајмакам pl:Kajmakam tr:Kaymakam 1 de * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun Subdivisions Kaynaklar ve referanslar (eksik) * # Osmanlı WorldStatesmen-günümüze ülkelerin Bak bak 1 WO 100/410 folyo 283 - için madalya rulo "Doğu Afrika 1.918 Africa Genel Hizmet Madalyası, National Archives, Kew Kategori için" clasp: valiye başlıkları Category:Gubernatorial titles Category:Egyptian nobility Category:Ottoman civil servants Category:History of Romania Category:Military ranks Category:Turkish titles Category:Turkish words and phrases Kategori: Mısır asalet Kategori: Osmanlı sivil görevlileri Kategori: Romanya Tarihi Kategori: Askeri rütbe Kategori: Türk başlıkları * Kategori:Kamu meslekleri Kategori:Hükümet temsili Kategori:MİA Kategori:Taşra Yönetimi